


IFW -  AU/Medieval Prompt Fusion

by Ryujinxx



Series: Infidget Week 2020 [1]
Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Acting, Black Knight Sequel movie, Fluff and Crack, Gay dogs acting with 3 hedgehogs and everyone else, Gentle Kissing, Infidget Week, Jackal Knight T-Poses on everyone while his boyfriend carries him, Kissing, M/M, Movie AU, My AU, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26237230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryujinxx/pseuds/Ryujinxx
Summary: *Fusion of Prompt 1 and Prompt 2 for Infidget Week*Sonic and the Crew work on scenes of a sequel to Sonic and the Black Knight, there's some scenes completed, but it's just the majority of them goofing off of time before and after their scenes. After the course of Generations, Sonic and the group become actors, Eggman even retiring from his state of mad scientist. Tails' wish for true peace is granted after all these years, but the group all wants to continue being in the action, hence the movie industry.
Relationships: Avatar | Custom Hero (Sonic Forces)/Infinite (Sonic the Hedgehog), Infidget - Relationship
Series: Infidget Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905760
Kudos: 9





	IFW -  AU/Medieval Prompt Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Hey look  
> Infidget Week is 'ere and well  
> I'm using my AU boys, Aki and Ryoku! *for all of them*  
> But also Prompt 1 = AU / Prompt 2 = Medieval  
> So why not combine them? Also I'm not good at fight scenes, as to why the majority of this is crackish and fluff.  
> Kissy kissy gay dogs are both in their late 20s don't worry (It sadly isn't too much but, I hope everyone enjoys it.)

About four years after the movie of Sonic Forces, Sonic and the group head off to make a sequel to the cult classic of the Black Knight. Aki and Ryoku are invited in for this new movie, where Sonic is once more thrown into the chaos of the realm of the Black Knight, whom was a possessed King Arthur. Now, this realm of Camelot has been plunged into chaos, as new evils emerge victorious over the King, becoming the ruler of the lands. Merlina summons Sonic once more to help with this quest to save this world from complete and utter ruin, as something more sinister and complex seems to be occurring in the world around them. Friends and Foes reappearing, and Sonic needs to ready himself once more. 

Aki is reading over the scripts as Ryoku spins a very medieval version of his Infinite helmet, to be honest, the two canines being much taller than a lot of the other cast members meant they were very important actors to the movie. There seems to be mutual laughter upon the three hedgehogs in the other room, causing both Canines to shrug mutually. Ryoku places on his helmet, finally fully in his armor as he stands in front of a mirror. He stares up at Aki with a grin on his face. “Ay’— Want to go get a laugh out of them? Pick me up.” Ryoku laughs to himself, in which the other canine does just that. 

Cue the Wolf carrying the Jackal, holding up their feet like stilts as he walks inside, to seeing Sonic, Shadow and Silver all in their armor, getting ready for a scene when they see the Jackal—T-Posing on the three of them, all the while Aki is carrying them. Ryoku speaks out, in the straightest face he possibly can in-character. “I will teach you fear, then pain, then the fact you fucked up, because my Boyfriend’s the true villain of this movie.” Sonic and Shadow stands there, completely and utterly dumbfounded that they’re goofing off in character, all the while Silver falls to his knees, holding onto the wooden table in the tavern scene they’d just completed moments ago, laughing to his heart’s content. &”R-Ryoku! Come on with that. I wasn’t expecting for you to assert your dominance on us knights.”&

“Could I let go of you, now? Oh misunderstood evil of Camelot?” Aki chuckles, setting down the jackal upon getting their approval to do such things. Sadly, Aki wasn’t going to be making an appearance until much later in the movie—but, funnily enough the scenes recorded weren’t in order. In a moments notice, Sonic interjects the laughing, ^”So—Aki, you gotta get decked out in your armor! Your scene is next!”^ Which makes the Wolf run out, leaving Ryoku in his armor, standing in the tavern with the three hedgehogs. Shadow is still silent and grumpy as ever, but at least the Jackal got a smirk out of them! Or maybe they were still staying in character, unlike Sonic—and Silver was slowly breaking character due to the laughter. 

Ryoku bows down to the three hedgehogs before walking out of the Tavern they recorded in. Holding the Phantom Ruby in his hands, well, a fake one, of course! It isn’t the same one they used for the movie the Jackal debuted in, but it was more of a rustic gem, one that hadn’t been shaved off and cleaned. His blade was dull, but still a blade. Same with his partner’s blade. They’d be dueling in this scene with Sonic watching, trying to get involved and telling to other to get going. The jackal began to walk out to the field they were going to be battling at. The introduction scene to this battle was completed yesterday, now it was going to be a full-fledged battle between the two canines of similar heights. 

Within a few minutes, the camera crew is all ready, with Sonic, Aki and Ryoku, all up and ready to start their scene. The best thing about this, was that everyone was able to wear their own..traditional garb of gear. Because this movie was.. an odd one, when they said worlds colliding, they meant it. Looking over at the crew a few hundred meters away, is Shadow, here to match his speed to Sonic’s just to get the camera over there in time when the hedgehog heroic arrives to the two of them fighting! It was a good idea, too, having that other hedgehog around to movie the cameras along. But for now, it was just going to be the two larger canines battling it out. With everyone ready, and Aki and Ryoku ready to ‘fight’ The camera begins rolling.—

Infinite’s blade clashes with the other, there’s a snarl as the Ruby blasts the wolf away, whom up to that point, was a good guy, guiding along Sonic on his quest to save this world from impeding doom. This was actually among one of the final scenes before the big finale part of the movie. The wolf flies back a tad bit before charging at the masked Jackal once more, he wasn’t going to let them win this battle, and there’s a laugh— “You fool. You cannot defeat me! Murderer of King Arthur.” He sneers at the Wolf, just as Sonic runs in, his own blade clashing against Infinite’s armor, forcibly causing the Jackal to slide back from the sheer impact with Sonic’s speed! ^”Sorry I was late, Kiddo.”^ 

Wolf and Hedgehog charge at the Jackal, whom in response, lifts up the phantom ruby, throwing them meters away from them. “It’s a pity you can’t even get close to me.” Once more the jackal speaks out, a mighty laugh coming from the canine as he picks up Sonic especially, allowing the hedgehog to levitate in the air. In reality, his was Silver’s doing in the background, he’d trained himself to give their own telekinesis a crimson tint! So many hours of practice went in from all sides. Apparently Sonic and the crew began their movie business somewhere after the whole Were-hog and sucking all the life out of the universe scenarios.. Infinite threw Sonic into a nearby set of trees into the forest, leaving the two canines for a few moments before Aki chokes out to Sonic. “Get going! I’ll take care of this fool, Sonic!” 

With that Plea, the hedgehog gets running until they’re completely off-screen from view of the camera. Aki and Infinite clash blades for the next couple of minutes, until Aki sheathes his blade, a chuckle coming from his throat. They had fought back and forth all the way into the entrance of the forest that the jackal threw Sonic into. This causes the Jackal to sheath his blade too. “You’re a good actor, kiddo—how long until you betray Sonic, though?” Infinite chuckles, he was right, the Wolf was nothing but the actual villain, and Infinite was nothing but their scapegoat, their ticket to shifting the blame until all is revealed to that idiotic hog. The wolf lifts up Infinite’s helmet and plants a kiss on their lips, and they stare into each other’s loving gaze, until the Wolf parts and whispers out. “When my plan is complete, O’ partner. Just keep up your part and all will be fine.” 

With that, the Wolf runs away off screen, leaving the Jackal to flip down his helmet, using the ruby to teleport off screen, in reality, that was Chaos Control, via Shadow. With that, the Camera crew calls the scene as over. ^”You threw me a bit harder than i thought you were going to, Silver!^” Sonic calls out, rubbing his back as Silver chuckles. Ryoku takes off his helmet and holds it to his side, and Aki is laughing. &”What?! They wanted realism, and hey, we’ve all gone through worse. Remember when you actually died.&” Silver bites back with pure facts. Sonic did die, for like..maybe a couple of hours, and he still didn’t understand how that worked in the slightest.. Something about giant laser through his chest that instantly killed the blue blur while he wasn’t looking. 

Aki wraps his arm around the Jackal’s shoulder and neck. “I am a very good actor, double over!~ Glad the movie’s doing great so far!” Someone seems very excited, the jackal chuckles as a response as Sonic pouts for a moment before speeding off with Shadow closely behind. “Maybe throw him lighter, next time—albeit the realism was at a max for that, Silver.” Patting on their shoulder before the two canines take off walking to their own personal studio, still decked out in their armor, Ryoku placing his helmet back on so he wouldn’t have to carry it all the way back. Which wasn’t such a bad idea, once the two canines reach their home away from home, Aki pins Ryoku up to the wall, putting their helmet on the stand before kissing them. The jackal isn’t shocked at all, it was just finishing what the kiss should’ve been during the scene. 

“Feisty wolf, you are~” The jackal teases, “Let’s get out of ‘he armor first. Aight?” Ryoku strips himself back down to his shirt and shorts, and after a few minutes, Aki does as well, and soon enough the two are in bed, the jackal’s claw on the wolf’s chin—kissing each other which such passion—sadly the kissing session is short lived with the knocking on their studio apartment. It’s Tails’ voice ringing out to them. #”Hey love-dogs, scenes are over for the night, let’s all go get dinner. Sonic and the others are waiting for you two!”# Ryoku lets the two-tailed know they’ll be out in a few minutes. Before delving right back into the kiss, caressing his partner’s fur with pure delicacy. Aki is the one that pulls away, putting on the coat for Ryoku, before taking the Jackal’s hand. “Come on, we can’t be late! We’ll kiss more later, but for now? Let’s have a great time with everyone.” Aki chuckles as he almost drags the other canine out of the apartment, almost catching up to Tails, whom by that point had already made it to the restaurant—for now, the two canines were just going to enjoy their time together and with the group.

**Author's Note:**

> It wasn't much, as this is out of my comfort zone, but I had a movie AU planned for a very long time, and Infidget Week was where I got the motivation to finally go for it.


End file.
